What is to Become of Me?
by Voiceless Angel
Summary: When Emma first met Angel and the gang everything in her life seemed normal, but that soon changes when she begins having nightmares and her true destiny is revealed... Emma isn't what she seems and secrets will be revealed that shock her aswell! How will they deal with these revelations? Will they succeed?


Late into the night the snow fell leaving nothing untouched by its wintry hand, Emma sat at her window watching each delicate flake take its place on the already covered ground, which glistened like a sea of diamonds under the moonlight. It was three o'clock in the morning by the time she decided to try to get some sleep but as always her sleep was disturbed by the same nightmare that she had, had for the last three nights.

The same man with no face stood pointing to a door which was chained shut, although Emma knew that a door that had been chained probably held dark secrets, she was still tempted, curiosity was a tricky emotion which when given into normally ended up getting the unsuspecting victim in big trouble, so she resisted, ignoring the doors calls. The man screamed running towards her but before he could do anything Emma woke up screaming and shaking, Angel rushed in putting his arms around her and she slowly calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked after a short silence.

"Yer I'm fine" Emma said still shaking slightly, not a lot scared her if she was honest after living in an orphanage and then meeting Angel, her whole life seemed like a horror story, but this nightmare had her on the edge, unlike the other stuff she couldn't control it and that was the scariest feeling in the world to her.

"Was it the same nightmare?" Angel replied looking concerned.

"It's always the same, the feelings, the door, the bloke ... It's like he need's me to open that door."

"Well for now let's keep the door closed until we can figure this out, lay down and try get a bit more sleep."

"Will you stay?" Emma whispered.

"Of course I will," Angel said laying down next to her on the bed. Emma laid her head on his chest but instead of a beating heart there was silence, it was strange to think of everything he went through, the blood, the killing, but especially having to dig his way out of his own grave that would be enough to send anyone mental, Angel knew he had done some bad stuff in his past, there was even books written about it but Emma also knew how much he struggled with the guilt that plagued him everyday.

Emma wasn't sure when she finally drifted off but when she woke up it was noon, she got up, changed quickly then headed downstairs where the guys were all sitting deep in discussion. Emma went straight to the kitchen as her stomach growled loudly, she poured some cereal into a bowl, added some milk then took a couple of mouthfuls.

She soon slipped into a daydream as usual, playing with the cereal that was left in the bowl, she watched as the chocolate shapes made swirl patterns on the milks surface when she mixed them with the spoon and then how they faded from the point where she had started it, re-tracing the pattern of its own accord, she jumped as someone put a bowl down next to her and looked up to see Fred standing next the her.

"Day dreaming again," Fred said smiling, Emma got on with her great probably because they were the only girls at the mansion, her real name was Winifred but she hated it so everyone called her Fred.

"Always, you know me ... What are the guys discussing?" Emma replied grinning at her.

"God knows you know how secretive they are, it's like they think us girls won't be able to handle it or something."

"Well I am going to go out and take some photo's of the snow," Emma said smiling and grabbing her camera before heading out into the mansion's grounds and snapping some photo's. When she went back inside the guys had finished their group meeting and were now lounging in the foyer, apart from Angel who was behind the front desk looking worried, Emma walked over jumping on the high counter and looking at him.

"Why do you look so worried?" Emma asked.

"No reason just trying to figure out what your nightmare means is all," he replied glancing up at her.

"Not having any luck?" Emma asked hoping that he would turn round and say that he at least had something to work on.

"Nothing, I've looked everywhere that I can think of but there's just nothing."

"We'll work it out, it'll just take time is all" Emma said giving him a small smile to mask the disappointment that she felt, she knew that all the guys were trying their best with it but, she just wished she knew why it was happening or even what it meant either would be a start. Angel knew that she was scared, he had been there every night since she started having them.

Emma was still sat on the counter ten minutes later listening to Gunn tell them about a possible vampire nest, as vigilantes as they called themselves they all had contacts which gave them information about suspicious activity around the city.

Word on the street as Gunn had put it, was that a load of homeless people had gone missing from a certain neighbor hood, which brought back memories of her old house where her mum had been killed. There was always homeless people hanging around the streets, her and her mum used to give them cookies and hot drinks to do their part. She snapped back to reality when she heard someone call her name.

"What?" She said looking around to see Angel staring at her.

"You alright?" He asked looking concerned.

"Old memories that's all," Emma replied, suddenly realizing that tears had started to roll down her face she wiped them away then returned her attention back to Gunn who was still talking, truth was she missed her mum, fair enough she didn't know a lot about her but knowing that she bought her into this world and cared for her even for a short while was more than enough for her.

The memories she had of her mum were vague but they were there, she had held on to them for so long that sometimes she wondered whether they were memories at all, maybe they were just things that she hoped her mum would have said or done, all she truly knew was that her mum loved her and nothing could take that away from her. She got down off the counter, walking back up to her room, she saw Angel looking at her a sad expression on his face, there was nothing he could do to make it better, it had been eleven years and Emma still missed her mum as much as she had the day after it happened, she laid on her bed tears falling down her face and she just let them fall.


End file.
